The general purpose of the proposed research is to demonstrate the presences of various lymphokines in extracts of granulomas induced in the lungs of guinea pigs by various immunologic and non-immunologic means. An attempt will be made to suppress such granuloma formation by the administration of anti-lymphokine antiserum. In another set of experiments, we will attempt to induce pulmonary granulomas in normal animals by the intravenous administration of exogenous lymphokines conjugated to insoluble particles. These experiments will be performed in order to determine the role of various lymphokine or lymphokine-like mediators in the pathogenesis of granulomatous inflammation in the lung.